


passion

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Robert takes Aaron to a day n a hotel
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 33





	passion

Robert had a surprise for Aaron. He wanted to show Aaron that he was just as passionate about him as he was five years ago. With two children under the age of five and a teenager living with them, it was not always easy to show him how much he still wants him. Robert has never wanted someone as much as he wanted Aaron. No one else comes close they never have and they never will. After all those years he still wants Aaron like nothing else and feels like he did the first time but more. The passion and heat have only increased for Robert. He is more desperate for Aaron now than he was all those years ago.   
“Hotel booked at one tomorrow. It needs to be perfect; I’m bringing a date, and I want it to be special for us.” Robert said to the receptionist on the phone.   
“Who are you taking where?” Chas asked in a curious tone. What was Robert up to, she wondered.   
“I’m taking Aaron somewhere special. We deserve the break. I have cleared it. Vic and Adam will have the children tomorrow, and Liv is staying with Gabby. Its a surprise for Aaron so don’t tell him. We are leaving tomorrow morning, and I hope he will like it, just him and me as we need.” Robert told Chas and swore her to secrecy.   
When Robert got home, he packed a bag for the two of them and hid it in his car. It would be ready for when they leave tomorrow. With that ready, he hoped that everything else goes as smoothly.   
Robert woke up the next day and was excited it was the day that he and Aaron would be able to reconnect they would have the time to make love and show each other all the passion they still have for each other. Robert knows that today will be perfect.   
“What has you so happy?” Aaron asked Robert.   
“Just thinking of you and me and how good it always is.”  
Robert moved into kickass Aaron, and at that moment the baby monitor went off. Sarah wanted attention and Aaron went to get her.   
Robert groaned. He should get dressed and get Seb ready to go to his aunty Vic’s house. He really needed that alone time with Aaron.   
Robert got Seb ready and heard Vic come in the house.   
“Seb, your auntie Vic, is here remember you are staying with her and uncle Adam today?”  
“Yes, daddy. We get to play games.”   
“That’s right you unce Adam is excited to play games with you,” Robert said and brought him downstairs.  
Aaron heard the commotion and came downstairs with Sarah.  
“Whats happening?” Aaron asked.   
“Robert has a surprise for you and we are taking the kids for the day. It will all be okay.” Adam said.   
Aaron kissed Sarah and handed her over to Vic who held her like she was the most precious baby.   
“Dont worry she will have fun with Harry,” Vic said as she held Sarah.   
Vic and Adam soon left with the children. And the house was quiet.   
“What’s the surprise?”   
“Youll see soon. Come on we have to go. I have everything ready in the car.  
Robert and Aaron went to the car. Half an hour later, they stopped at a nice hotel where they could have some privacy.   
“I thought we were do some time to ourselves and thought this hotel was the perfect place for it to be just you and me,” Robert said as he got the bags out of the car.   
They went inside and checked in to the hotel. Robert got them a room with a large tub and a large bed, and it was on the fourth floor. It was the perfect place for them to spend some time in a passionate embrace. Robert missed having those intimate moments with his husband and really wanted them to have many passionate embraces today.   
“Do you like it?” Robert asked.   
“It is great,” Aaron said as he saw the room. “Home would have worked out as well, and we do have a bedroom.”   
“I just thought if we spent some time away, we would have some time just to be you and I, and I think some alone time would do us both some good.”  
“I love this Mr Sugden-Dingle,” Aaron said as he turned to face Robert.   
Robert put his hands around Aaron’s waist and moved him in so that they were hip to hip. “Well, that’s good, because I love you, Mr Sugden-Dingle.”  
Robert then kissed Aaron with all the passion that he had. The kiss turned passionate, and they were just taking each other in and enjoying their time kissing each other. There was nothing better than taking their time and enjoying it. They did not have to rush today because they had nowhere else that they needed to be. They continued to kiss passionately, and they eventually went to bed.   
Robert slowly peeled the clothes off of Aaron and kissed down his stomach. He slowly kissed every mark and every scar that Aaron had focusing on giving him pleasure showing him how much he loved every single part of Aaron. Robert kissed down and soon took off all of Aaron’s clothes so that he was naked. He got undressed too and was laying on top of Aaron.  
“I love you,” Robert said as he kissed Aaron he enjoyed kissing him and it just being the two of them in the world.   
When Robert was done, he fell next to Aarona d laid an arm over Aaron’s stomach to bring him in close.   
“That was amazing exactly what we needed. Thanks for bringing me here.” Aaron said and kissed Robert’s cheek as a thank you.   
“Any time.”  
Aaron and Robert stared at each other’s eyes and were just enjoying the moment. Robert could not believe how lucky he was that he had met his soulmate and that said soulmate loves him unconditionally, and he could really be himself with Aaron.   
“Want to take this into the bathroom, and the bathtub looks big enough for the two of us?”  
Aaron nodded in agreement. The two of them got up and went to the bathroom where they were able to make love once again in the bathtub and just bask in each other’s company. Robert placed his forehead against Aaron and looked into his eyes. He saw his world and everything in then. There was nothing like being with Aaron, and nothing will ever be as good.


End file.
